


Wlwerewolfism

by MarieAulnoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Foreplay, Healthy Relationships, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Werewolf Romance, Lesbian Character, Love, Making Out, The very lightest of switchy dom/sub vibes, Werewolf Courting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAulnoy/pseuds/MarieAulnoy
Summary: Luca can feel just by the way Kari drives her into a corner, or lifts her up onto a piece of convenient furniture, that she hasimagineddoing it beforehand.Andthatis more than fun. That is proof that she has been occupying Kari’s thoughts as much as she has been occupying hers. And Luca loves nothing better than that.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	Wlwerewolfism

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut adjacent at best, but it has lesbians making out and one of them is a werewolf, so~

It isn’t actually sneaking out for secret meetings, not as such, but Luca likes to think of it that way. Because whenever Kari suggests they meet up at a location outside of her pack’s territory it feels just a little more exciting. Adventurous, almost clandestine. It’s fun, however imaginary it might be. It’s always some place Kari feels the need to scope out beforehand though, so Luca makes sure never to arrive too early. That has its own element of fun in it, it means she gets to knock on a strange door and have it be answered by Kari. In date clothes and with all of her attention fixed wholly on her, grinning in a way that does _full_ justice to the description wolfish.

“Evening,” Kari says, sporting this exact grin as she opens the door on her second knock. “Are you sure you’ve got the right house?”

“That depends,” Luca grins back. “Have I?”

It takes Kari all of two seconds to drag her inside and prove that she has.

That is the _second_ perk of this whole exercise. Luca can always tell exactly why Kari has picked a certain place. There’s always a distinct shift in her movements, from the first, eager, unthinking kiss, to something deliberate. Something planned. Luca can feel just by the way Kari drives her into a corner, or lifts her up onto a piece of convenient furniture, that she has _imagined_ doing it beforehand.

And _that_ is more than fun. That is proof that she has been occupying Kari’s thoughts as much as she has been occupying hers. And Luca loves nothing better than that.

 _Almost_ nothing better, she thinks, writhing pleasantly under Kari’s hands as she is planted on top of the heavy oak dresser that has been pushed up against the bedroom wall. Warm, eager hands grab at her sides and pull at her clothes. Kari disposed of her own shirt in three seconds flat, but Luca’s blouse poses much more of a challenge. The buttons are fiddly and – as plainly seen on Kari’s beautiful, scowling face – an immediate source of frustration. Luca is pointedly neglecting to help, dragging her fingers teasingly down Kari’s arms instead. When Kari returns to the top button, still fastened at the base of her throat, Luca takes the opportunity to dip her head down and kiss her hands.

“Should I wear something with snaps next time?” she teases. “So you can just rip it off?”

Kari’s eyes dart up at hers and she gives a meaningful tug on her _finally_ loosened blouse. “I don’t need snaps to be able to rip your clothes off you,” she growls. “Just permission.”

She can feel her cheeks flush red and Kari grins, running her hands down Luca’s newly exposed chest. Luca winds her arms around Kari’s neck and lets her eyes close for a moment, exhaling on a shuddering breath.

Kari follows the curve of her neck with her kisses, answering her own hungry adoration, and Luca keens. Kari answers her with a growl, low in her throat. She lifts her head, keeping their bodies pressed as close as she can. "Do that again—" she pants against her skin, immediately giving in to the urge to mouth at the curve of her throat again. "Make that noise again."

Luca grins at the ceiling, already wonderfully dazed. “I don’t sing twice for the same coin.”

Kari growls, pulling at the waistband of her jeans and slowly sliding downward to press teasing kisses to her stomach. Luca bites down on her bottom lip, trying to keep her breath from stuttering too obviously. No use in talking a big game only to cave immediately. She slides a hand into Kari’s hair, making it stand on end even more than it naturally does, dragging her closer whenever she feels a hint of her teeth.

It isn’t long before Kari’s fingers are all but clawing at the fabric of her jeans, her kisses getting more and more heated. “Tell me—” Kari’s voice is wonderfully against her skin. “Tell me about the night you joined the hunt.”

She laughs, feet almost kicking out involuntarily when Kari’s hands slide down her legs towards her ankles. “I thought…I wish I wasn’t here just to observe. Just for ceremony…”

Slowly, Kari draws herself back upright, her lips trailing a hurried, eager path up to her neck.

“I thought I wish I was allowed to run,” Luca murmurs, eyes ready to catch Kari’s as the first possible moment she might look up. “Run like I’ve never run before, and have that dark haired wolf there _chasing_ me—”

Tragically, Kari is already too close for her pouncing to make any sort of proper impact, but that doesn’t stop her from trying. Her teeth are longer than they were a moment before, Luca can feel that in the kiss, and the knowledge that _she_ is the reason for it is making her giddy. She squirms gleefully on top of the dresser, wrapping her arms around Kari’s waist tight enough to make her groan. She throws her arms around Kari’s neck and she takes the hint, lifting Luca up off the dresser and carrying her towards the bed. Kari’s skin is pressed hotly against hers and Luca holds on tight enough for her to barely have to do any lifting. Even if she hadn’t, though, Kari would have manoeuvred her without any trouble. She’s too strong to stagger under her weight.

Her face is buried _so_ conveniently in the curve of Kari’s neck however...

Kari yelps and then growls when she bites her. She wrestles her off, dropping her on the bed and Luca lets out an elated cry that is almost a laugh as soon as she has the breath for it. Kari scolds and rewards her at the same time, growling warningly even as her fingers dig into the soft spots of Luca’s back, making her arch of the bed with a keen before Kari presses down on top of them, pinning her under her weight.

And then suddenly— there is a jolt of cautiousness. Luca can feel it shimmering through the affection of Kari’s touches. As soon as her kisses drop down to her neck. Luca holds Kari close and wishes, for yet another countless time, that she could make her understand that it isn't necessary. Kari will never lose control so much as to hurt her, Luca trusts that even if Kari does not.

She wants to speak up, say something, but instead she lets her lips find Kari’s. She doesn’t need to overthink anything while Luca is kissing her.

Kari melts into her, a low note humming in her throat when Luca buries a hand in her hair. Luca kisses her harder, deeper, taking control of their united movements until Kari lets her roll them both over. She knows she cannot trap Kari with strength like she can do to her, but her kisses can take away Kari’s desire to move, she has learned that much. 

Kari still kisses back wildly though, wonderfully so. As if she can taste how much Luca wants her and is getting drunk on it. Or…trying _not_ to get drunk on it. 

Luca clings to her, pressing down a little harder, moving her body deliberately enough against hers to make Kari move too. She can hear the slight growl in her breathing coming back and it sending pleasant shivers down her spine, but Luca can _still_ feel her struggle, underneath the surface. 

She breaks out of the kiss and sits up, legs straddling Kari’s hips. They both gasp, Kari nearly groaning with the loss of pressure. She’s gorgeous, sprawled out underneath her and already straining to get up and chase her and in a sudden impulse Luca places her right hand at the base of Kari’s throat. 

Kari stills immediately under her touch and to Luca’s glee she can see an immediate spark of arousal flaring up in her eyes, right behind the surprise.

Exactly what she was hoping for. Let Kari struggle against _her_ for a change.

Not that she is struggling. Not anymore. She’s lying perfectly still, save for the rise and fall of her quickened breathing, and she’s staring up at Luca with golden specs in the dark of her eyes. 

Luca laughs softly as she catches her breath and treats her to a sweet, but very deliberate smile. "I've decided you don't get to move yet," she teases pleasantly, and she trails her free hand appreciatively down Kari’s exposed chest and stomach. 

She can feel the effect she’s having on Kari in her body as well as see it in her face, which makes this even better. Luca puts just a fraction more pressure on the hand at her throat.

The tension that ripples through Kari’s body is wonderful. And _she_ is doing that to her.

Luca looks into Kari's eyes, still smiling, but slightly less sweet. "And you don't get to do _anything_ to me until I let you move."

There’s a very different kind of struggle going on in Kari’s mind now, she can feel that. It’s mixed very liberally with surprise and just a hint of confusion, but that’s all completely drowned out by the want and adoration. Kari isn’t even answering her, she’s just staring. 

She wants an answer though. Luca slants her head, settling her weight onto Kari as heavily as she can. "Isn't that right?" she prompts.

"Mm-” 

Amusement curls warmly in her chest. That does _not_ count as an answer. 

Slowly she drags the fingers of her free hand all the way past Kari’s stomach and her breath hitches high in her throat. Luca can _feel_ her swallow under her fingers. 

"Until I decide to let you go, there's nothing you can do,” she murmurs. “Can you feel that?" 

Kari doesn't move, even her lips hardly move, but Luca still hears her answer. "...yes."

From the look in her eyes she looks about ready to agree to absolutely anything, but flattering as that is, that’s not what Luca wants right now. 

"Can you feel what it _means_?" she presses.

Leaning in this close her face is close enough so that Kari can't look at anything else. As if she was even trying. She has gone completely silent again, just gazing up at her, eyes black and wanting. 

"Can you?" Luca whispers, and she dips forward. _Just_ far enough to ghost a kiss against her lips. 

Even now Kari does not move, but Luca can feel her body tense head to toe with the desire to. "What does it mean?" she manages, her voice low and half-drunk. 

Luca smiles, making sure Kari can hear it, and presses another feather light kiss to her cheek, bringing her mouth close to Kari’s ear. "You don't do _anything_ to me unless I allow it."

Her own cheeks have begun to burn by now, the boldness of her actions twisting shivers into her stomach, but she’s not stopping now. 

With a sudden movement Luca lifts herself up again, giving another extra press to Kari’s throat as their eyes meet again. Kari is staring up at her, body staining under her touch, all adoration and want and all Kari. Kari with golden flecks shimmering in the dark brown of her eyes. 

" _You_ ," Luca breathes, "-don't do anything to me unless I _want_ you to do it."

She releases her grip, rocking back and retracting her hand. 

Luca has just enough time to laugh before she is lying flat on her back, being pinned to the mattress and having the breath kissed from her lips.

\---

Somehow having Luca nestled naked in her arms like this is still too wondrous to just fall asleep to. Kari can't resist watching her a little longer. She looks so happy. And she smells so blissfully sleepy. She’s snuggled up to her so perfectly. Safely between her pa- arms.

"Hey," Luca murmurs from deep within her embrace, her voice lilting just a bit. "I love this—I love you."

Kari bows her head to press a nuzzling kiss to her neck in place of an answer. 

Luca lets out a pleased chuckle and Kari hugs her closer, responding with a noise that is neither wolf nor human, but all her own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you decided to read this, thank you! I'm not at all sure if pieces like this work for other people without providing more context. If you think it does, please let me know by leaving kudo's or a comment, that way I know this stuff is worth posting rather than hoarding it in a folder <3


End file.
